Eurovision Shockers
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: Eurovision has a lot of interesting songs, come see how countries present their songs! Chapter 1: Finland won with what song?


I own nothing but plot!

* * *

Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and Sweden were sitting in the nation section at the 2006 Eurovision contest, held by Sweden. They were waiting for Finland, and some were starting to worry about the Fin, as his people were going on next.

"Jeez, Sverige, where's your wife already?" A board Denmark asked, hanging his arms off the back of the chair.

"I d'n't kn'w, F'nn sa'd h'd be her' by n'w..." Sweden looked around, worrying a bit.

Iceland walked back over to the three with a bag of licorice, "The Finnish band's about to go on, I think their song is "Hallelujah" or something."

Nordics looked in surprise as a band of monsters went on stage, and a short nation dressed like them pulled up a chair next to the front of their section to get a good view. The best way to describe them would be something between a demon and a dead person who had their flesh melted off.

"Are you sure Finland's next?" Norway said in his unemotional but surprised/curious way.

"Th'ght so..." the Swedish man said, staring at the lead singer putting on a hat with his dear sweet wife's flag.

"Hey, who-" Iceland started, only to be cut off.

The announcer began, "Now presenting, number 17! Straight from Heleski, Finland; Mr. Lordi, singing "Hard Rock Hallelujah"!" The nation in front of them cheer louder than the rest.

The loud music began, resonating throughout the stadium, most of the nations eyes widened as they began. The lead singer held up an axe.

_Hard Rock Hallelujah(x3)_

_The saints are crippled_

_On this sinners' night_

_Lost are the lambs with no guiding light_

_The walls come down like thunder_

_The rocks about to roll_

_It's The Arockalypse_

_Now bare your soul_

_All we need is lightning_

_With power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of false_

_As the moon is rising_

_Give us the sign_

_Now let us rise up in awe_

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah_

_In God's creation supernatural high_

The man singing took of the hat and threw it out to a woman sitting with a Finnish flag.

_The true believers_

_Thou shall be saved_

_Brothers and sisters keep strong in the faith_

_On the day of Rockoning_

_It's who dares, wins_

_You will see the jokers soon'll be the new kings_

_All we need is lightning_

_With power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of false_

_As the moon is rising_

_Give us the sign_

_Now let us rise up in awe_

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock_ _hallelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah_

_In God's creation supernatural high_

The music goes quieter and the singer raises his axe, and before any of the Nordics can comprehend, the man begins to sprout horned wings from his back!

_Wings on my back_

_I got horns on my head_

_My fangs are sharp_

_And my eyes are red_

_Not quite an angel_

_Or the one that fell_

_Now choose to join us or go straight to Hell_

_Hard Rock Hallelujah!(x3)_

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock 'n roll angels bring thyn hard rock hallelujah_

_In God's creation supernatural high_

It ended with a spectacular show of smoke and sparks, truly a fantastic performance. People were still screaming in cheer.

America, followed by England, went over to the Nordics, "Dudes! That was incredible! Where's Finland I gotta get a copy of that!"

"D'n't kn'w, h'vn't seen h'm s'nce 13 w'nt." Sweden looked around.

"Hm? I'm right here though!" The nation who was in the costume appeared behind the English speaking countries.

"Aaahh! Don't sneak up on me like that, it' snot cool to scare the hero!" America yelled.

"Hehehe..." The masked nation took off the skull shaped, horned mask to reveal a smiling Finland, "What did you guys think? Pretty cool, joo?"

"Yeah, the melody was upbeat, the drummer was amazing, the keyboard person kept up at such a fast pace, and the lead singers voice was absolutely fantastic!" England excitedly spoke to Finland (an anime arrow that said ex-punk/delinquent Pointed to england), "I had no idea you had such good taste in music!"

"Eh?" America just stares.

"Wow, thank you so much! I'd love to have a conversation on music at a later time, but 18 is going on now." Finland says smiling.

England nods pulling America back to their seats.

Still in his monster punk rock suit, the cute Finn sits back next to Sweden, "Did you like it?"

"Y', it w's... new and interesting." Sweden said putting his arm around his wife.

* * *

Ok, so story behind this! I was reading a lot of Sufin and I looked at that 2013 "marry me" entry by Finland, so I wanted to see what song Finland won with... Yeah, I love hard rock Fin.

ZAH out!


End file.
